Iron in the Fire
Iron in the Fire is the fourth episode of Season 4 of Homeland. It aired on October 19, 2014. Synopsis Carrie gets a tip from Redmond regarding Quinn's lead. Saul calls in a favor with an old friend in the Pakistani military. Fara uncovers a deep-rooted conspiracy. Episode guide Aayan goes to Kiran's house to retrieve the vials he left there, only to learn that her father not only destroyed the vials but reported Aayan to his university, since her father thought they were stolen property. Aayan visits Carrie and accepts her request to be part of her story, in return for continuing his studies in London and 80,000 rupees. Carrie shows him a picture of ISI agent Farhad Ghazi, the man in one of the YouTube videos, and Aayan confirms that the same man entered his apartment and punched him. Carrie asks what the 80,000 rupees are for, but Aayan refuses to answer. As he leaves, Carrie asks Fara and Max to secretly follow him. Dennis Boyd, the husband of Ambassador Martha Boyd, is serving as a professor at a nearby university. At the end of a lecture, he is approached by a woman named Tasneem Qureshi, who states that she knows Dennis stole information from Martha and gave it to Sandy Bachman. She says she wishes to continue the information exchange. Dennis refuses to answer, and arranges to leave the country and go back to George Washington University, his previous workplace. However, a few days later, Tasneem's men assault him and she demands that he stay, or else she will send evidence of Dennis' information theft to the FBI. This will send him to prison for treason and ruin his wife's career. Quinn breaks into Farhad's house while he is sleeping and clones his cell phone, allowing Carrie's team to hear Farhad's conversations. However, Farhad receives a call about "laundry" and decides to discard the phone and change residences. Aayan goes to his school's teaching hospital and gives the 80,000 rupees to a young woman, who goes and retrieves a bag for him. Fara watches as Aayan delivers the bag to his uncle Haissam Haqqani, who is revealed to have never died in the drone strike. Carrie decides that Aayan is guilty of aiding and abetting a terrorist, and therefore, she is freed from her promise to send Aayan to a medical school in London, which was unrealistic in the first place. That night, Aayan returns to the journalists' office that is a front for Carrie's alternate loyal staff. Fara escorts him from there to Carrie's safehouse. Aayan expects to be sent to London right away, and is upset when Carrie responds that getting the passport and visa will take a few days. Aayan informs her that his current university just expelled him. As they prepare Aayan's bed, Carrie attempts to seduce him. Aayan hesitates, but ultimately gives in. They spend the night together. Appearances Main Cast * Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison * Rupert Friend as Peter Quinn * Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson * Nazanin Boniadi as Fara Sherazi * Laila Robins as Martha Boyd Guest Starring * Suraj Sharma as Aayan Ibrahim * Michael O'Keefe as John Redmond * Mark Moses as Dennis Boyd * Maury Sterling as Max * Raza Jaffrey as Aasar Khan * Nimrat Kaur as Tasneem Qureshi * Art Malik as Bunraf Latif * Numan Acar as Haissam Haqqani * Shavani Seth as Kiran Co-Starring *Meren Reddy as Parvez *Carl Beukes as Clark Russel *Riaz Solker as Omar *Tamer Burjaq as Farhad Ghazi *Elisha Mudly as Nurse *Zahir Bassa as Qadir *Jamal Mukkadam as Cleric Videos Homeland Next on Episode 4 Season 4 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes